


Waiting

by narutoniue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Heartbreak, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoniue/pseuds/narutoniue
Summary: Love never comes easily.





	Waiting

It was only natural. They were childhood friends and rivals who grew up together and supported each other along the way. They followed a similar path during their trials, and soon they were within similar company due to their positions. No one was surprised when Moon and Hau started dating.

Moon, Alola’s first and current champion, and Hau, the youngest Kahuna at eighteen years old, were like the power couple everyone wished they could be, but no one had the heart to be jealous of. Moon was always helpful, taking time when she was not at League, to work with younger trainers who were only starting. Hau infused a new kind of energy into the Alola Trial system. He brought about ideas for improving challenges, and bringing more trainers from other regions to experience Alola.

They could be seen together, meeting for malasadas on Friday nights, sitting across from each other, knees touching, as they shared the delicious Alolan delicacy. The chatter was infectious, full of fun stories and laughter. The wait staff would fight over who got to serve their table, since it was like having old friends visiting.

On weekend nights, they were sometimes spotted taking slow walks along Hau’oli Beach, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. Sometimes, quiet conversation could be heard, other times, they treaded in a comfortable silence. Those who were also at the beach at the time could only smile at the sight, and those who were single dreamed of a relationship as beautiful as Moon’s and Hau’s.

When they were twenty-one, they decided to co-lease an apartment and move in together. It was a natural next step. Living together made it easier to see each other, particularly as their schedules became busier, their duties sometimes requiring long hours. Even if it wasn’t as romantic as going out for dinners, there was a comfortable quiet of simply being able to sit on the couch next to each other and relax as they watched a movie, or waking up next to each other in bed. They soon fell into a routine, like any couple living together does.

The people of Alola only speculated when the two would tie the knot. Some gave it another year. Others expected a proposal announcement any week. Even though Moon and Hau kept most of their relationship out of the spotlight, the Alolan people became invested in it. It was a panacea, a happiness one could look at after a bad day.

And just as sudden, Moon and Hau broke up.

They gave no explanations. Instead, Moon soon moved out, into her own apartment closer to League, while Hau remained in their apartment for the remainder of the lease, before moving into a smaller apartment closer to Iki Town.

Despite the hiccup in their relationship, they conducted business with their Trial and League duties as usual. If you didn’t know about their history, you wouldn’t have thought anything bad happened.

The face of the matter was Moon and Hau had become good at putting on a public face. And this is the face they put on as they continued their duties.

People whispered, speculated, but no one had the guts to ask. Some speculated the arrival of a certain blonde-haired Aether heiress had something to do with it. Those who knew Moon and Hau, when they started off, claimed Hau always had an eye for Lillie. But she had left for Kanto back when they were twelve years old, and then continued onto visiting other regions, a self-discovery journey, as the tabloids speculated. It was assumed that her contact with those in Alola was limited.

The fact that Lillie returned to Alola only a few months before the break-up fueled suspicions. However, there were no sightings of Lillie and Hau together. So either Lillie wasn’t the cause, or Lillie and Hau were really good at hiding their relationship.

The twenty-three year old president of the Aether Foundation found himself at crossroads. The deepest, darkest secret that he would never say aloud was brought to the surface again. The secret that he was in love with Moon.

In truth, Gladion hid his feelings quite well. In his teenage days, he utilized the façade of challenging Moon to a League battle, when it was really to have an opportunity to see her. But as her relationship with Hau progressed, Gladion began to bury his feelings. He saw a happy Moon, and if she was happy, he was happy. When they moved in together, he couldn’t avoid a stabbing pain in his heart, and was awake all that night, his mind wandering to the possible scenarios, present and future for the couple. He wouldn’t deny that there was some jealousy, but who was he to intervene. It wasn’t his place. He was simply the son of the woman Moon rescued, and one of Moon’s many rivals. While they were no longer enemies, they never quite reached the level of friends either.

When news of the break up reached him, he immediately grabbed his phone to call Moon, only to slowly put it back down on his desk. No, he would give it time. A break up after many years together couldn’t have been easy. There was likely a lot of hurt feelings involved.

It was a month later that Gladion was stuck working late into the night when he happened to look out his office window. He saw Hau exit from the Aether guest house – the house that Lillie claimed as her living quarters when she moved back. Despite the tabloids, he always knew. He knew of Hau’s feelings for Lillie, but he assumed they were a childhood crush, one that he got over after Lillie moved away and as he grew older. And he never suspected Lillie of having feelings for the malasada-loving Kahuna. He would sort this out with Lillie later.

A week later, Gladion received a call. He checked the caller ID and nearly dropped his phone. With shaking hands, he hit the answer button.

“Hello.”

“Sorry to call you out of the blue like this,” Moon’s voice came over the line. “But do you have some time to meet up and chat?”

Gladion pulled up his calendar on his laptop. “I have a early end to the day this Saturday. Would that work?”

“You work on Saturdays even?” Gladion could hear the annoyance in Moon’s voice. “Arceus, Gladion.”

“Well, it comes with the territory of being President.”

“Saturday works for me. Can we find someplace quiet and discreet, if you don’t mind?”

Gladion could hear the faintest of distress in Moon’s voice. “Sure, I’ll set up an area here that will be private. I’ll just tell the guards you are hear for business purposes.”

“Thanks, see you then.” And Moon hung up.

Gladion had never felt a week go by as slowly and quickly at the same time. He was anxious to know why Moon wanted to chat, yet he dreaded what he may hear. He tried to throw himself as deeply into his work as possible to preoccupy himself. But before he knew it, Saturday came. After finishing work, he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Gone were the days of ripped hoodies, but he still liked to wear black, and he refused to get rid of his ear piercings.

As he waited in the one small meeting room he requested for privacy, he saw his leg twitching, inadvertently from nerves. A knock came, and an assistant entered, announcing Moon. Gladion stood up, too quickly, he immediately recognized, and his voice hitched, as he told the assistant to show Moon in.

Gladion took in the sight of her. With work being busy, he hadn’t been to the League in a good six months, long before the break up occurred. She was also dressed casually, in a pair of dark shorts with a simple blouse on top, ballet flats, and her hair in a messy bun. He gestured to the sectionals.

The two sat down, a good distance away from each other. Gladion sat in silence, giving Moon the opportunity to start when she was ready.

Moon sighed. “I’m sure you have an inkling about what this is about.”

Gladion nodded.

“You know, I know we aren’t friends, but I feel like you are more distanced from the situation to a degree, that I can get an unbiased opinion from you. Does that make sense?”

Sure, but Gladion wasn’t certain he was truly unbiased. But he nodded anyway.

“So, I knew Hau always had a thing for Lillie. And it wasn’t a big deal back when we were kids. I mean, who gets together with someone they have a crush on at that age, right? We get older and change, and with that, our feelings change. So when Hau and I naturally became closer, it only seemed like it was natural that we date. And it was good for a long time.” Moon paused, clenching her hands.

“But over time, there were little things. Hau was unhappy about with me, I with Hau. It wasn’t the biggest deal breakers. And moving in together helped a lot. We were able to just be together in relaxed state and out of the public eye. And Lillie came back, and Hau said he wanted to hang out with her, as friends. And I’m not the type of person who would say ‘no’, even though it bugged me. I don’t want to be the controlling type of girlfriend. But then we were talking one evening, and Hau admitted he still loved Lillie. Always had, always will. I mean, how would you take that? Your boyfriend of five years admits he’s still in love with another woman, and is currently spending time with her? Hau claims there was no cheating involved, but I feel like emotionally, there is some level of cheating. Hau told me I was being insecure, but I feel like I reacted like any normal person would act. And I have nothing against your sister, just how the whole situation was handled and brought to light.”

Moon glanced up at Gladion. “I just needed to talk to someone. I know we aren’t particularly close, and this does involve your sister, but I know you won’t say anything to anyone else.” She stood up. “Anyway, that is all. I kind of needed to just get it off my chest. This still hurts a lot, but I think I’ll get over it someday.”

“I’m sure you will. Can I get you anything?”

Moon threw a half-smile. “No, I’m good.”

“Ok, well, if you ever need anything, I’ll be waiting.” 

Moon nodded before heading out the door.

Waiting, as he has, for his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, not quite a fluff piece, but all romance is not quick and easy. It can be painful, slow and full of hurt. Thanks for reading this bit of sadness.


End file.
